Zero Energy
an unbelievably rare and terrifyingly powerful energy. feared by many since it's, basically, the trollface of energy magics General Info nicknamed "the energy that touches all others", Zero Energy is among (and most likely is) the deadliest of energies. and Zero users are among the deadliest of energy users. it's impossible for anything to ever be able to have some kind of resistance to this energy this is a simple physical quality; all Zero users have Black and White hair. and it's natural, not dyed. Zero users can also have messed up, corrupt minds, making them seem crazy enough to be in a mental institution. in fact, it's said that being corrupt can heavily enhance their own power granted powers include; Light, Darkness, and Shadow Manipulation, as well as having natural Null Magic the immunities granted for this rare energy are infinite. Zero users can't be corrupted in any possible way, whether it be sickness or being drunk or ... anything of the sort. it's 100% impossible for a Zero user to have any ailments since they'll be immune. and it's possible for them to be immune to magic too. if they try to capture the special attack by hand or anything as long as it's being countered, they'll always succeed with no fail. it's even possible for a Zero user to be able to consume anything dangerous without anything happening to them. it sounds like a miracle, but it's really disastrous to many. were Zero to ever be absorbed and taken in as a use to heal, they would always fail and death would immediately follow with no chance of revival ... nothing can ever be immune to this. and anything that states that nothing can be immune to, Zero will always ignore the rule and bypass, causing indefinite pain. nothing can resist the power of Zero Zero Forme lvl 1 the body becomes cloaked with Zero, giving off the illusion that the skin turned black. the white part of their hair (and anything else white) turns red, and a deadly aura will emanate the power is quadrupled and will continue to increase Zero Forme lvl 2 the body becomes cloaked with Zero, giving off the illusion that the skin turned white. the black part of their hair (and anything else black) turns red, and a deadly aura will emanate the power is quintupled, while still gaining the boost from lvl 1. it's possible to revert back to lvl 1 and still keep the horribly immense power boost Zero Forme lvl 3 the body becomes cloaked with Zero, giving off the illusion that there's a merge of black and white skin. it isn't gray, however. a horrible red aura emanates, giving off a demon-like illusion of the user. the emanating aura is so horrible that a mere touch will cause unbelievable damage while still having the boosts from the 2 forms, the power continues to increase steadily with no limits. and death is inevitable for anyone ... Known Users *Ketsueki *Tsul (failed attempt on artificial Zero) *Julia (she's a special case. despite having it, she's completely unable to use it) Deities a kid named Hirasawa Wiki Zeloll qualifies as a deity more than anyone. his Zero is heavily enhanced, he possesses random automatic regeneration (or just "auto-regen"), and has the highest possible power for the Melodious Nocturne ability. he even possesses hidden Moonsandian tattoos (hidden until a Zero forme is activated). his power is so terrifying that God himself would tremble in fear, as well as every other deity labeled as gods. it may be an exaggeration, but it's also a fact. his power, as well as his demented mentality, reach levels of mary sue bullshit that others only hope to reach. and the worst part of it all? there's logic to back it all up ... Zeloll is invincible in every sense of the word ... somewhere in a place called Tekka City, Zeloll had slaughtered a massive amount of people in the area merely by singing. everyone but a deadly man named Shade had been brutally killed. and as soon as everyone but that one person was slaughtered, they had fought violently and wildly. Zeloll prevailed in the end, even devouring bits of his corrupt soul. but for an unknown reason, he couldn't handle the intake and Zeloll perished, turning into small Zero particles and being scattered by the wind. however, it is rumored that Zeloll is still alive, somewhere, since there have been sightings ... Trivia *despite Zero being unbelievably rare, there are 3 users listed **however, only 1 out of the 3 is a purely natural user, as Tsul is a failed artificial user and Julia is unable to use it *the idea for this energy started with the strange girl, Ketsueki. her existence showed several hints of the energy existing. main hint being that she was immune to everything *if 2 Zero users were to ever have a baby, it is unbelievably likely that their child wouldn't be a Zero user **this shows that Zero, like most energy magics, isn't genetic *all Zero users don't have a mother since the mother bearing the Zero user will always die after giving birth *a fight between 2 Zero users would be like a deadly fist fight. with explosions. but it's unlikely for it to happen, considering the immense rarity